Daggy in Love
by TrishaKat
Summary: Well, I've been drawing a lot of TAB fanart, so I just was bored and decided to write this little fanfic. Enjoy. :3


**An Angry Beavers Fanfic**

**Daggy in Love**

**The Angry Beavers is © to Mitch Schauer/Nickelodeon 1997**

Treeflower and her friend Linnea were headed for the dam of Daggett and Norbert Beaver. Since Treeflower had felt previously insulted by Norb, although he was her crush, she decided she wanted to get him back. The bitter memory of being called his "trusty side-kick" at a super hero party stung her.

"So, it's clear, right?" Treeflower turned to Linnea, a mischievous look planted on her countenance. Lea nodded and replied, "Yeah. We go inside Norby's dam, get him back, and then search the dam for Lickety Splits and leave!" She laughed.

"_Their_ dam," Treeflower corrected Linnea. "Norby has a strange younger brother called "Dag"." Linnea just laughed even harder. "I bet he's a big spoothead!" She suddenly looked uncertain. "Anyway…You got the knothole, Tree?" Her friend nodded.

Norbert, of course, really desired having knotholes. So maybe, Treeflower thought, if she showed the knothole to Norb but not actually gave it to him; he'd be likely to apologize. She wouldn't do any harm to him, of course. She really loved him.

Linnea and Treeflower arrived at the dam several minutes later. Treeflower immediately rang the doorbell. Lucky for her, Norbert answered.

"Who is…Treeflower?!" His eyes instantly became clouded with love. "It's great to see y-" She only put her hand to his mouth to quiet him up. "Hi, Norby," she said in her best "cute" voice. "Look at this tasty knothole we've brought for you."

Norb looked excited for a second, then in a confused voice asked: "We?" He looked at Linnea. "Linnea," she said with a quick wave at him. "Hi," Norb responded, turning back to his "heart throb", Treeflower.

"Look at this knothole we brought you," she repeated, blinking her eyes rapidly. "Oh, Treeflower," Norb hugged her tightly. "I knew you still loved me!" She jerked away from his hug. "Not yet!" she snapped. "You better apologize, Norbert, or I' m out of here! Including your knothole!" Norb looked shocked, then confused again. "Apologize about what?"

"That party!" Treeflower went on in an angry tone. "You…You indentified me as…as your side-kick." She started to look sad. "Aww, you know I didn't mean that, babe," Norb put his arm around Treeflower's shoulder. "I' m sorry."

Linnea just laughed and shook her head. She thought she was only waiting for her friend, when she heard a voice from inside the dam. "What the spoot's goin' on here?"

The voice surprised Linnea, so she backed up into a rock. Who owned this voice came outside and put on an angry expression. "Hey, what's-" He shuddered for some unknown reason. _Eww, a girl! _He was thinking. But Lea only assumed maybe she'd surprised him by being here so unexpectedly. At the same time, she thought this beaver must me "Dag".

He looked at her suspiciously and asked, "Hey! What's your name?" Before she could answer, he added: "What are you doing by _our_ lake?!"

"Hi," Linnea said. "Well, hi," the beaver said. "My name's Daggett." He smiled briefly, but then it was back to "What the spoot are you doing on our property?" "Hi," Linnea said again. As strange as it may've been, she had to face it. She was in love.

Treeflower approached her a minute later. "Come on, Lee. Let's go," she said. Linnea only gave her an unfocused, rather crooked smile. "Lea!" Treeflower asked, as if to make her friend snap out of it. Linnea just stared at her blankly. "Can't…Can't we stay at the longer any dam?" She blinked.

Treeflower giggled. "What?" "Well, I don't know," Linnea replied, confused with herself now. "I thought that maybe if we stayed longer, we could…uh..." Treeflower laughed again. "Oh, that's right!" she said, snapping her finger. "We forgot to look for lickety splits."

"Yeah." Linnea was still staring blankly into space as she followed Treeflower quietly into the dam. "Why don't we just search for Lickety Splits next week…when the tree thingy…?" Linnea rambled. Treeflower was staring to look a little bit annoyed. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "We aren't going to be here next week. And what "tree thingy"?"

"Treeflower," Lea said. "Yeah, we should go home."

"W-what? I thought you wanted to stay!"

"Me? No, I don't mind it, let's go."

"Linnea! What is going on with you?!"

Lea's expression was getting more blank and stupid every minute. "What?" she asked, and starting laughing stupidly. Treeflower grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's get you out of here for real this time. You're staring to give me chills. Stop acting so…creepy!"

On the way back to Treeflower and Linnea's houses, there wasn't much conversation going on. Until Linnea broke the awkward silence by saying in her weird, stupid voice, "Dag…" And Treeflower's eyes widened and she had a nice long giggle. "Linnea!" she exclaimed. "You…you _like_ Daggett!" Lea's tone lost the stupidity at once, and it was as if she'd finally become herself again. "What?! Me, like Dag? No way!"

"Yes, way."

"You wish."

"I'm not stupid, I know this for sure."

The two girls argued about this for almost the whole trip home. And when they finally stopped, Treeflower couldn't help but start joking about it again. "I'm telling Norby!" she laughed. "You're in love with Dag! _Dag!" _"Shut up!" Linnea shouted, covering her ears. "I'm not in love with…Aww, this is just pointless. Who knew we would argue about something so ridiculous." She sighed. "Okay, yes, I'm quite attracted to Dag. Laugh at me, I don't care."

Treeflower's face began looking sympathetic. "Okay." She put her hand around Lea's shoulder. "I know Daggy doesn't really show any interest in girls, so-" "Okay!" Linnea interrupted loudly. "That's enough! I…I don't really want to her about-" Treeflower just interrupted back. "Let me finish," she said, smiling. "I know Norbert pretty well. Maybe I could talk to him. Make him have you get to know Dag?" Linnea looked down. "Fat chance."

Treeflower couldn't really say anything to that. After all, Dag and Norb fought all the time, and sometimes didn't even want to be involved with each other. Sometimes, she thought. More like _most_ of the time.

So she just sighed and followed her friend home.

Daggett had been staring out of the window for maybe twenty minutes by now. Norb walked over to him and laughed. "Is that a record, Dag?"

"Eh?"

"I guess so. You've been standing still for more than ten seconds, I'm surprised." Dag looked set off for a split second, then somewhat sad. "Oh, Norby!" he fell to his knees. "I know I haven't been myself for this last half an hour, but I can't help it…!" he paused, making sure Norb had his full attention. "This must sound incredibly kooky, but…Something about that girl. She really was…Really was…" "Attractive," Norb finished, raising an eyebrow. Dag nodded. "I never dreamed that I would feel this…way. I should ask Treeflower about this girl."

Norb couldn't help but laugh. "You think _you_ have a shot with _her?_ That beautiful young beaver! She wouldn't _ever_ fall for a doof like you!" He grabbed his sides, laughing still. "This ought to be even more pathetic than that time you fell for that spooty ol' fishing lure!"

"Oh, I'll get her, Norbutt! You just wait." Dag tried hard not to lunge at Norb and start a dustball fight. This time he wanted to be clean and attractive to go and see Linnea. "Fat chance," Norb responded. "You getting that girl is going to happen about the time I give up buying hair supplies." He then reminded Dag, "My hair is my life, you know."

Daggett surprisingly didn't respond. He only slammed the dam's door shut and left. "What a doof," Norb muttered when Dag had completely vanished.

Dag arrived at Treeflower's house a while later and he rung the doorbell. She came outside at once, smiling brightly. "Hello there," she said in an elegant voice. "Who is it? Oh," she added as she nodded for some reason. "Hi, Daggett." You couldn't say her tone had become rude when she saw Dag, but possibly a little less friendly. "What's up, Dag-a-lag-a-ding-dong?" she laughed after saying that. It was some kooky nickname Norb had made up for Dag.

"Yes," Dag looked at the ground nervously and put his hands together. "There was this…" he paused to smile dreamily. "Girl at our dam with you, and I didn't get her name. What is-" "Linnea," Treeflower interrupted him, smiling once again. "And she seems to really like you."

"Eh?" Dag looked confused, as usual. "I mean, really?" "Sure, sure," Treeflower put her hands behind her back. "Here." She gave Dag a few directions to where Linnea was at, and strangely, he looked rather overjoyed. _This is definitely not the 'disgusted with all girls' Dag_ _I know,_ Treeflower thought, shaking her head.

Dag entered Linnea's dam after knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell a few times. She looked happy to see him as well. "Dag!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "Hi!" She blinked her eyes rapidly. "It's so great to see you…but, why are you here?" She covered her face so Dag wouldn't notice her blushing.

"Eh…" Dag looked uncertain. "I don't know, maybe you want to go out or something….sometime…?" Linnea put on a big grin. "I'd love to!" _This is easy,_ she thought. "Great," Daggett looked kinda' thrilled. "I'll see you…tomorrow?"

Linnea just blinked as she nodded. "Tomorrow's good."

"See, Norby?!" Dag stared mischievously at his older brother. "I told ya' I'd get Linnea to go out with me…!" "Uh-huh," Norb looked bored. "BIG FAT LIAR," he said loudly. "I'll prove it!" Dag said. "I'll bring my sweet little angelic Lea…here tomorrow! So, haha!" He grinned, still mischievously. "And again, haha!" He added a quiet, "In your face, Norbutt!" before turning around and heading for upstairs.

Linnea sat in her room happily with her two best friends, Treeflower and Nessa. "I can't believe you're gonna' go out with…Daggett!" Treeflower said; she and Nessa cracked up at this. "What about you, Tree?" Linnea joked. "You're in love with…_Norby."_ "Well, he's the smarter, better-looking, more appealing of the two," Treeflower retorted. "To you," Lea said. They all started laughing. "Oh, these are the good times," Linnea said. "Sitting around with no worries, talking about who we like."

"Yeah," Nessa agreed, and Treeflower smiled also.

The day went by fast, and it was soon time for Linnea to be picked up by Dag. He arrived a few minutes after she began to think, _where the spoot is he? _Ten minutes late, he was.

"Sorry, Lee," he said, sounding out of breath. "Did you run here or something?" she joked, smiling brightly. "And are you late because you forgot, or because _you_ had to stay home and get the last word instead of Norby?" She couldn't help but start laughing.

"Eh…?" Was the only thing Dag had replied, with a sort of dumb expression. "So," he decided he wanted to change the conversation a second later. "Where do you want to go on our date? We could go watch a nice, scary monster movie, and then laze about around the dam with a couple of Yahoos, and then…"

Linnea burst out laughing all over again. "I'm a _girl!"_ she exclaimed. "Okay, eh." Dag looked blank for a moment. "Wait, that's it!" He pointed to the sky. "We could spend the day at Fort Waterland."

"Eh?" Dag looked down, thinking of this theme park. Whom-ever owned the park had strangely sucked out all of his and Norb's pond water for the attractions. And Norb and Dag visited this water-park when it was closed to retrieve their water, of course. They were hoping to go home right away after getting the water, but Dag especially had become addicted to the rides, and he and Norby even ended up building a ride of their own. Then they believed this place was their 'own private water-park', but sadly they discovered it was for the 'spooty' public also, obviously when it had opened. So, when the two beaver brothers found other people whom they indentified as 'spootheads' there, they decided to just grab their water and go home, as planned before. But Dag seemed to really miss the rides today, and he wanted to impress Linnea.

Lea fixed her hair a little. "We could still go see a movie, if you really want, Dag. I'll go wherever you want today." "Oh." Daggett looked satisfied. "That's great!" He then began looking somewhat mischievous. "But first…I want to introduce you to my spooty older brother."

Linnea had seen Norb, but didn't really say much. So she just shrugged and thought, _Okay, sure._

They arrived back at the dam and knocked on the door immediately. Norb showed up at the door, of course. "Yes?" He asked, looking bored. "Oh, hiya' , Dag, come on in. And uh, who's this? Hi, Li-" _"This_ is my _girlfriend,"_ Dag interrupted rudely. Linnea nodded shyly. "Yeah, you could…eh, say that." She waved at Norb.

Norb looked shocked and upset as Linnea and Dag followed him inside. "So, what are you two planning to do?" He raised an eyebrow. "Are you going out, or…what?" "We might go see a movie," Dag told him. "Or go to Fort Waterland." "Fort Waterland?" Norb was surprised. "But Dag, you wrecked that water park!" "Me...! I...You!" Dag seemed set-off. Then he looked at Linnea. "Uh, I mean…That's just fine, Norby. We'll find some other lake to get the water from there."

Norb laughed at this comment. "I was just funning ya', buddy," he said to Dag. "Only a brainless beaver would assume they didn't already replace the water." "Eh…?" Norb's younger brother looked confused.

"Are we leaving or what?" Linnea asked out of nowhere. She wanted to giggle at Norb and Dag's constant arguing, but what'd that accomplish? "Yeah, let's go, Lee," Dag said. Linnea nodded. She placed her hand firmly around Dag's shoulder and followed him outside the dam.

The two had a nice walk, with a bit of conversation here and there. "So, uh…Have you ever been to Smelly Jim's Carnival?" Linnea asked Daggett. "Yeah!" Dag started laughing, with a snorting noise. "I love that place!" "Yeah," Linnea smiled warmly. "It's fun; good food and all. I don't really like most of the rides, though…I mean, I don't really trust them." She kicked a stone to try and distract Dag. She flinched, imagining him looking at her angrily and saying something like: "What do you mean?! You spoothead, everyone love the rides!" But he didn't. "Oh," he watched the stone fly forward, moving out of its path. "I guess I can eh…understand that." He sounded like he meant it, despite his puzzled expression.

Linnea laughed uneasily, and quickly decided to change the subject. "Well, randomly, I must say I'm completely obsessed with Lickety Splits." Daggett was excited. "Who could blame you?" he asked. And Lea only smiled kindly. Dag smiled crookedly at her. "My Angel-eyes," he whispered, not even thinking of the spooty fishing lure named "Angel-eyes" he was previously and ridiculously in love with. Lea grinned at him. "So…Am I the only girlfriend you've had?" She then looked somewhat stunned. "No, I mean…!" But she was speechless by then. She just got so excited and happy around Daggett, she couldn't even think properly.

"Eh, sort of," Dag immediately thought of Angel-eyes then, but didn't dare say anything about it. "Oh," Linnea tried to giggle at this all, so it wouldn't all sound so bizarre, and moments later she wanted to change the subject again. But instead, they only continued their walk to Fort Waterland.

The two beavers arrived. "How are we going to get in?" Linnea asked Dag when she noticed there was a locked gate at the front of the park. "Let's chop down a tree so the thing can smash this spooty gate!" Then he started hitting it in frustration saying: "Stupid, eh! Stupid, eh! Stupid, eh…!"

Linnea pulled him away from the gate. "Why don't we try to sneak in at the back of this spooty water park instead?" she sighed impatiently. "You said 'spooty'," Dag's eyes widened.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, you're a _girl!_ You're not supposed to talk that way."

Dag looked satisfied. "Daggy Waggy," is the only thing Linnea said, with a quick laugh. But she tried hard to avoid meeting his gaze. She was afraid of what his reaction would be.

"Let's go to the back entrance now," Lea suggested, showing Dag the way there with her hands. "Eh," Dag shrugged and followed her. And somehow Linnea had been right, the back gate _was_ open. "What'd I tell ya'?" she joked. "Yeah!" Dag grabbed his sides. "What spootheads!" "I know," Linnea nodded in agreement. "Now, let's go!" She grabbed Daggett's arm firmly and they left as he shouted, "Yeah, baby!"

The first attraction they saw was a particularly speedy looking water coaster, in which they had to use a log-car to ride down. Without further conversation, Dag took Linnea's hand and dragged her onto the ride with him. Lea ended up having a lot of fun, although she wasn't exactly a ride addict. But that only applied for amusement parks and carnivals. She enjoyed most water parks majorly.

Linnea didn't notice the water park being completely deserted. Luckily, Dag did. "Where is everyone?" he asked in a seemingly displeased voice. "This place closed or something?" Finally noticing also, Linnea's face looked rather confused. "Maybe it is. That's probably why we had to sneak in here. I mean, I guess we pretty much bought these spooty ol' tickets for nothing. What a waste of our-"

"Waste!" Dag interrupted, with an excited tone now. "We have this whole place to ourselves now! No waiting in line! This will be fun! This will be exciting!" "This will be cool," Linnea added, laughing. Dag made a sort of hyper, snorting noise. "This will be nuts!" "Yeah," Linnea agreed with him too much.

Daggett showed Linnea to an old, torn up sign that read: 'THE BEAVER BROTHERS FLASH FLOOD OF MAYHEM'. "Norby and I constructed this ride," Dag stated proudly. Linnea was really impressed, but also pretty shocked. "Gee, Dag, this looks kinda' dangerous." There was a log-car that angled straight down on a very steep slide, and she turned away at once when she saw the part that went upside down in a tube.

"We tested it about a hundred times," Dag remarked. "It'll be so much fun, come on!" Laughing nervously, Lea only asked, "Do you want to go see that monster movie?" Anything to get out of this. She had a feeling someone like Dag would say: "Oh, you're just a big poopy-doopy scaredy beaver!"

But no. He grabbed her shoulder. "Come on, Lee," he said, and in such a sweet and pleasant voice. "You can scream all you want; you know I do." This just made her smile. She couldn't say "no" to Dag again. So, they quickly took off for the ride.

It was after the incredible ride that Linnea strangely exclaimed: "Let's go again!" And they did. At least five times. The two were having such a blast at the water-park. They'd gone on each ride at least eighty times by now.

"I love you, Dag," Linnea blurted out, immediately after going on one of her favorite attractions. Then she of course gasped, and covered her mouth in shock. But Dag only smiled. He didn't say anything, but she could tell he was thinking he loved her, too. He winked at her a moment later and she blushed brightly.

"Ready to head back, Dag-a-lag-a-ding-dong?" Linnea grinned as she asked this. "This day was so fun." "Sure, Lea," Daggett was still smiling at her as he replied. He'd lately been acting absolutely nothing like himself.

They arrived at Dag and Norb's dam, both out of breath and laughing; as if they'd gone on the rides all over again. "Looks like you two had fun," Norb walked over to them, not sounding too pleased. "Oh." Dag approached Linnea and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled this sweet, romantic smile and blushing, she staggered towards the door. She waved at last good-bye to Daggett before leaving. Dag nodded with his own smile and turned back to his older brother. Norb was looking more and more set-off every second. "How could you do that…?!" He demanded, clenching his fists. "You big doofus! Just kiss her like that, without even knowing her that long!"

Dag could feel his own anger rising up inside of him. "Well, at least I got farther in my relationship than you ever did in yours!" In some way of disapproval, Norbert put his hands on his head. _"You_ kissed _her! Treeflower_ kissed _me!_ That girl probably doesn't even like you!"

"Oh, yeah?! Lea _said_ she _loved_ me!"

"Yeah, right."

Dag was ready to call his brother a "spoothead", but instead he just chanted: "Norby is jealous." Norb narrowed his eyes. "You wish, Dag." And he turned around, ready to go and fix his hair.

Dag stuck his tongue out at his brother, and Norb looked back briefly, but then he continued his walk upstairs.

A little later, Linnea was at Treeflower's house, with Nessa also. While Treeflower grabbed some drinks and Lickety Splits from the kitchen, Lea and Nes lazed about on the couch. "So, how was it?" Treeflower couldn't help but snicker. "How was y-your date with…Dag?!" She completely burst out laughing when she got to "Dag".

"It was _great_, thank you," Linnea replied; her teeth gritted. She turned to Nessa. "So, I don't believe we've asked you yet. Who are _you_ in love with, Nes?" Nessa turned slightly to Treeflower, a concerned expression on her face. "Oh, it doesn't really matter," she tried to giggle, but it still sounded like she was incredibly nervous.

"Come on, Nessa!" Lea begged. "No, it doesn't…" Nes smiled as Treeflower turned around and headed for the kitchen again. "Okay," Nessa's tone was suddenly impatient. "I love…" The sad thing was, Treeflower had returned almost immediately after she'd finished her sentence. "…Norby." Of course, Tree's eyes widened. "Norby?" she somehow looked as if she were about to cry. Then the only thing in her expression was a ton of fire.

Treeflower lunged at Nessa, and a dustball fight started up. Linnea chased them for a while, until she grabbed a hold of Treeflower's arm. "Girls!" she yelled. "Stop this at once! What's gotten into you?" Nessa looked sadly at her for a split second. "You're right," she said. "But Treeflower's gotta' get it!" she jumped at her again.

A few days went by; Treeflower and Nessa still fighting over Norbert in each one. Linnea learned to just sigh and walk away, but somehow she thought this was her fault. By now, the three were scheduled to visit Norb and Dag for a party, but how could they go if there was such a ridiculous amount of tension between Treeflower and Nes?

Norbert was pacing back and forth in the dam, while surprisingly, it was Dag who had to set up the party. Norb walked upstairs to the bathroom and stared at himself in one of his various mirrors. "What's happening to me?" he asked himself, "I can't possibly be losing respect from all the girls! Not me, Mr. Jazz Bo…The cool one! And I couldn't _ever _lose my respect from girls to my doofy younger brother Daggett!" he started laughing insanely. "No, I'm fine! Treeflower…She'll always looove me!!!" He randomly splashed a bunch of water on his face from the sink.

Daggett was downstairs, happily whistling the tune for "Beaver Fever," a song he and his brother invented. "Norby!" he called. "Get down here, the guests will be here soon." Norbert's eyes looked sort of psycho when he was walking downstairs.

"What, Dag?" he demanded, still with a nervous tone. "Geez, what's you problem?" Daggett muttered. "I thought you'd be happy to see your friends again." Norb narrowed his eyes, and nearly jumped when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Dag said in a sing-song voice, closing his eyes with joy.

"Hi!" Linnea answered, of course, with a big grin. "We're here," With her hands, she showed Dag to Nessa and Treeflower, who were currently arm-wrestling each other. Linnea tried hard no to pull them away from each other. "Anyway, Daggy, the rest of your and Norb's friends will be here soon." Dag nodded and led the three inside.

"Where's Norby?" Treeflower asked, trying to sound cute. Nessa was walking angrily behind her. "Spoot," she whispered. Dag only responded with a quick: "Eh," and went to sit on the couch. Norb appeared a minute later, and immediately walked over to Treeflower. "I love you, Norby!" she shouted. "I've always loved you; please, please, pleeease forgive me!!!" She fell to her knees. Norbert picked her up in a tight hug. "Aww, I forgive ya', Treeflower." "Why would you want her?" Nessa demanded. "Take me!" she grinned.

Treeflower couldn't take it anymore. The two were soon in a large dustball…_again. _Daggett approached Norb. Norbert instantly flung himself at Daggett, because it was true: he was quite jealous of Dag and Linnea. And he didn't usually start the fighting, but he couldn't actually take it anymore. There were soon two dustballs going around in the dam.

Much later, when everyone had arrived, they thought the fighting was finally over. But Nessa and Treeflower were still fighting pitifully. "Isn't it a pretty name?" Nessa asked Treeflower.

"What?"

"Nessa Beaver. Because I'm going to get married to Norby."

"You may wish Norbert liked you."

"Well, he doesn't like _you!"_

"Well, he doesn't like _you."_

The two girls stared at each other, their eyes narrowed threateningly. Norbert moved from the couch to sit next to them. The both turned to him, eyes suddenly filled with a new expression: love. As Norb realized their obsession with him, he suddenly felt awful for randomly jumping at Dag. He turned to his younger brother and tried to give him his best apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about…that," he said, "Dag-a-lag-a-ding-dong." Then he added, "Come on." And Dag's eyes got large as he finished: "Biiiiiig hug!" he grabbed Daggett into a tight hug and he struggled to dodge it.

The brotherliness of Norb and Dag somehow shut Nessa up. Treeflower still had her eyes fixated on Norbert, but she wasn't in a fighting mood anymore. Linnea looked at everyone, and then straight to Dag. "Well, Daggy," was the only thing she said. "Love ya'." And she winked at him. The only thing he gave her was a very sweet smile. And the one thing Linnea thought of was when they would go out again.

Story by Emilie Mesman (TrishaKat) 2009

The Angry beavers is © to Mitch Schauer 1997


End file.
